Mako and Korra's First Time
by nepas
Summary: When Mako and Korra finally have a weekend without any other commitments, they decide to take complete advantage of it.
1. Mako's Point of View

**A/N: This is two chapters. The first chapter is written in Mako's point of view of their first time and the second is written in Korra's point of view. I added an extra part in Korra's point of view that's not in Mako's to make it a little bit different. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Mako wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that he wasn't nervous. But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to _try_. He had been thinking about this moment for weeks, no, months. Hell, if he was being honest, he had thought about it ever since he first laid eyes on Korra at the pro-bending arena.

He thought about how it would feel to touch her, to truly caress every inch of her body, from her thick, brown hair to her soft, smooth thighs…

Mako was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it, thinking about her. He tried to push his thoughts out of his head. He had to keep getting ready. He wanted everything to be perfect before Korra got here.

He didn't think they were the type of couple to plan the night they were going to have sex for the first time, but his relationship with Korra never failed to surprise him.

With their busy schedules, they barely had enough time to see each other as it is. He was always staying late at the station, trying to crack a seemingly unsolvable case and Korra was usually on Air Temple Island, improving her airbending skills with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

But this weekend they were both completely free of any other commitments but each other. When was the next time they would get an opportunity like this? They had to take advantage of it.

And so they decided that they would have sex. They had both been itching to do it. Well, Mako definitely had been. But he knew Korra wanted to do it too. When he'd touch her, she would shake under him and moan….

Mako had to stop. If he kept thinking like this he'd explode. He decided to focus on lighting the candles instead with his firebending.

He wanted to make this night as special and romantic as he could, so of course he thought of candles. He searched his apartment for them but was baffled when he couldn't find any. Surely, Bolin would have had some? He's had over enough girls to warrant them. But nope, there were none. So he went to the candle shop down the street and spent nearly half this week's paycheck on the finest candles the shop had.

He lit them carefully, breathing in their smell. The shop owner said they were an aphrodisiac, and he couldn't help thinking that she was right. Maybe that's why his thoughts kept turning to Korra, naked and underneath him, scratching at his skin, moaning his name…

_Fuck. Get a grip!_

Mako closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, seriously.

When he finished lighting the candles, he started to place the rose petals he bought that morning around the room. He wanted it to be perfect, and it was. The candles gave the room a beautiful, rose-hued light and the petals made his old bed look extremely inviting.

He went to his bathroom and made sure things were in order. He had bought lube and condoms. He even purchased silk boxers, the expensive kind. Was all this too much? No… how could he think that? Nothing could be too much for Korra; she deserved the world.

He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. _She's here._ He practically ran out of his bedroom and to the door. He fixed his scarf before opening up the door.

"Hi," Korra said softly. "I brought your favorite." She lifted up the bag of takeout food.

Mako didn't say anything for a second; he just took Korra in. She was wearing a dark blue dress that fit her unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"I- I didn't know you owned a dress."

Korra felt her cheeks heat up. "Yeah, well, I borrowed one from Pema. Now, are you going to let me in or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?"

"Oh! Yeah, um, come in…" Mako opened the door wider and let her in. Fuck, was he messing this up already? Why was he acting so weird? It's just Korra. _Just Korra._

Mako followed Korra to the kitchen where she began setting up the food.

"How was your day?" Mako asked, clearing his throat.

"Terrible. Tenzin picked today of all days for me to practice meditation. You know how much I suck at meditation."

"You're not that bad," Mako said as they took their seats across from each other at the small table.

"Yes, I am! I can never stop thinking. And today I couldn't stop thinking about tonight…"

"Is that so?" Mako said, amused.

"Wipe that fuckin' smirk off your face."

Mako swallowed his noodles and fought back laughter.

"It's okay, I've been thinking about you all day, too…"

"Is that so?" Korra said, copying Mako's tone and throwing his words back at him.

Mako rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I thought we'd never get an opportunity to do this," he said seriously.

"I know," she agreed, "How _did_ you manage to get Bolin gone for the whole weekend?"

Mako smirked. "I just told him the truth, and he was more than happy to spend the weekend with his friend."

"Mako!" Korra exclaimed, "You told him that we're having sex!"

Mako felt himself blush at Korra's bluntness. "Who do you think has been wanting me to set this up?"

Bolin had been encouraging Mako and Korra to go all the way for a long time. He was always saying how it would help relieve both of them of the stress they always seem to be under.

"How am I supposed to look at him again?"

"Korra," Mako put his chopsticks down and grabbed her hand. "He's my brother. I tell him everything, you know that."

"I know, it's just… I had to lie out of my ass to get this weekend."

Mako laughed. "What did you tell Tenzin?"

"That I'm staying with Asami for a girl's weekend."

Mako snorted. "And he believed that?"

"Pema was in on it, and he'll believe anything she says."

Mako smiled. "Imagine Tenzin finding out what you'll really be doing this weekend."

Korra bit her lip. "He thinks I'll be doing my nails, but I'll really be doing you."

Mako squirmed at the thought. He wanted to ditch the dinner and carry Korra to his bedroom.

"Should we clean the table up?" Mako said a little too quickly.

Korra laughed. "Yes."

And so the nervous couple put their barely eaten containers of food in Mako's refrigerator and his plates in his sink.

"Well," Mako said as he wiped his hands, "should we um, well, um, maybe, go-"

Mako couldn't finish his sentence because Korra started kissing him.

Mako's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered and started kissing Korra back.

"I want you to take me to your bedroom," she said, breaking their kiss.

Mako didn't hesitate. He scooped Korra up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

When he opened the door, he heard Korra gasp.

"Mako… this is beautiful…" Korra said as he placed her on the bed gently.

"You like it? I wasn't sure if candles were your thing, but, I mean, who doesn't like candles, right? So I figured I would buy them-"

"Mako, get down here and make love to me."

Mako had started pacing the room like he always did when he was nervous.

"Okay," he said, climbing on the bed and placing his knees on either side of her hips.

He put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her gently. He wanted to go slowly. They had all the time in the world.

Korra moved her hand over Mako's chest, loving the feeling of his muscles under her fingers. But the cloth of his shirt was in the way.

Mako rubbed his hands up her thighs, hiking her skirt up.

"Too many clothes." Korra broke off their kiss, "Mako, I want to take off your shirt."

Mako sat up and so did Korra. She unbuttoned his shirt hastily, wanting, no, _needing _to feel his skin against hers.

She slipped his shirt down and threw it across the room.

"Hey, that was expensive!" Mako teased.

"I don't care," Korra said, she just wanted him naked.

She then took off his scarf, but instead of throwing it across the room like the shirt, she leaned over and gently placed it on Mako's night table. She knew how important his scarf was to him.

Once Mako's chest was free of clothing, Korra began tracing his pale skin. She felt the grooves of his chest, the hardness of his muscles, the softness of his nipples…

Mako leaned in and kissed Korra softly. "I love it when you touch me like that," he breathed against her lips.

"Mmmm," Korra said softly.

"Take off your dress for me," he whispered.

Korra pulled away from him and reached for the bottom of her dress. She pulled it over her head and threw it across the room like she had with Mako's shirt.

Mako drank in the sight of her. She was completely naked; she hadn't been wearing anything under her dress. He hadn't seen anything this sexy in his life. Sure, he'd taken a peek at some of Bolin's racy magazines, but those girls weren't beautiful. They weren't Korra.

"You're staring," she said, feeling herself blush. Fuck, he was the only guy who could make her blush.

"You're beautiful," he said simply.

"Touch me," Korra whispered. She took Mako's hands in hers and placed them over her breasts.

Korra laid down on her back and Mako started rubbing her, his fingers tracing the curve of her breasts.

Korra let out a small moan and dug her fingernails into Mako's back.

"I want to feel you everywhere," she whispered.

"You will. I promise."

Mako kissed her neck, sucking on the spot where he could feel the rapid pulse in her throat. He knew that would leave a mark.

He started going lower, exploring her beautiful body. He trailed his tongue across her breasts, pausing to suck on her nipples. Korra squirmed underneath him and Mako smiled.

He went lower until his mouth was at her vagina.

"Mako, you don't have to… I didn't even shave…"

"Shhhh," Mako said. "I want to."

He parted her legs and positioned himself between them.

He placed his tongue on her folds and began exploring her.

"Oh!" Korra gasped. She dug her fingers in Mako's hair. She had dreams of him eating her out and she couldn't believe they were finally coming true.

Mako smiled and licked Korra until he found her clit. He licked it gently, causing Korra to shudder.

"Mako, shit…"

He started sucking her clit and Korra's back arched uncontrollably.

"Shit, shit, shit…"

She pulled at Mako's hair so hard he figured that she must be pulling some of it out, but he didn't care. There was no better feeling than pleasuring her like this.

"I want you to scream my name," Mako said as he bit down on her clit lightly.

Korra moaned. "Mako…."

"Louder, Korra," he said as he started to pick up his pace, sucking her faster and applying more pressure.

"Mako! Fuck, I'm going to come! Mako, please…"

He stretched his hands up so he could touch her breasts as he continued sucking her clit and licking her.

"Oh, fuck! Mako!" Korra screamed out. He could feel her body shaking as she finally reached her breaking point.

He had to place his hands on her hips to keep them from lifting off the bed as she came.

He stopped sucking her when she released her grip on his hair.

"Mako… you didn't have to…" Korra was still trying to catch her breath.

Mako crawled up to her so they were face to face.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed."

"I've always dreamed of you eating me out, but I didn't know it would feel like _that_."

Mako kissed her softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he whispered against her lips.

"I want you inside me," Korra said bluntly.

She reached down at his crotch, where, sure enough, she felt his bulge through his pants.

"Did that turn you on?" Korra asked playfully.

"You just saying my name turns me on. You moaning my name, screaming my name, it kills me."

Korra smiled. "Take your pants off already. I've been dying to see your dick."

Mako laughed and sat up. He reached for his belt, but Korra sat up quickly and stopped him.

"Let me," she said, unbuckling his belt for him.

She slid his pants down and Mako helped her get them down his legs and off the bed.

"Silk boxers? Since when do you wear silk boxers?" Korra had memories of seeing his usual, cheap striped boxers, not fancy silk ones.

Mako blushed. "I, um, wanted to look nice for you…"

"You bought silk boxers for me?" Korra sighed and kissed Mako's neck.

"I'd buy anything for you," he said. "I'd buy the fucking world for you if I could."

Korra slid her hands down his boxers, his _silk_ boxers, and he moaned at her touch.

He suddenly felt embarrassed that he had such a reaction to her small touch.

Korra took her hands out and leaned back so she could take off the last piece of clothing that separated them.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

Mako's cheeks burned as Korra continued looking at his length.

"I want you inside of me," Korra breathed. "Now."

"Hold on," he said, his voice strained. He got up and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of condoms and the lube.

Walking in and seeing Korra naked on his bed was almost too much for him. He climbed back on the bed and put the condoms and lube between them.

"Mako! How many times do you expect to have sex tonight?" She laughed looking at all the condoms; there must have been at least ten.

"Oh, um, I, well, I just took a handful, I mean, well, um, you know…"

"Mako, I'm kidding. You're so fucking cute when you're flustered."

"Oh," Mako laughed and Korra kissed him softly.

"I like this, though," she said, picking up the lube.

She opened it up and squeezed some into her hand. She rubbed it between them to warm it up and then she coated Mako's penis with it.

"Fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes. "Korra," he gasped, "I still need to put a condom on."

"I know," she replied, "I just wanted to do that to you."

Mako sighed contently as Korra ripped open a condom from its package.

"Now, let's put this on you."

Mako opened his eyes and watched as Korra slid the condom down to the base of his penis. She then took more lube and rubbed it over the condom.

"I swear, keep touching me like that and I'm going to come."

Korra laughed. "Don't come yet, Mako, not until you're inside of me…"

"I want to be inside of you." Mako pushed Korra down so she was lying on her back again. He positioned himself so he was at her entrance.

"Wait!"

Mako sat up so quickly he got a headrush. "Is something wrong? Do you want to stop? Are you okay?"

"Mako, calm down. I just want you to put some lube on me before we start."

"Oh," Mako felt embarrassed again and Korra laughed.

"Babe, I'm not going to tell you to stop. I love you."

Mako smiled. "I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Them, he sat up and got some lube. He rubbed some of it between his hands and rubbed it between Korra's folds.

"Shit, Mako…"

"Mmm, you're so wet, Korra, I don't know how much of a difference this lube is going to make."

"Just get in me already. Make love to me."

She didn't have to ask him again. Mako positioned himself at her entrance like he did before.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Yes…."

He entered her slowly and they both moaned at the sensation.

"Mmm, Mako…"

He went slowly at first, thrusting into her gently, fighting the urge to go faster.

He had never felt closer to anyone else before. Sure, he had fucked plenty of pretty girls; one of the perks of pro-bending was having tons of girls adore you. But he had never made love. He had given away his heart and soul to another person before.

Mako found Korra's hands and pinned them over her head, intertwining their fingers together.

"Please go faster, Mako, please…"

"Anything for you," he whispered.

Mako picked up the pace and Korra's hips moved against his at the new, faster rhythm.

He groaned with each thrust into her. He could come right now, but he knew Korra wasn't ready. She wasn't shaking yet.

Mako continued pumping into her as Korra's moans got more frantic.

"Mako… oh! Fuck! Mako, Mako, please, no, please, no, fuck, no, oh…."

Hearing Korra moan uncontrollably… it was the hottest thing he ever heard.

He didn't know how long they were making love for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours… he lost all sense of time, all sense of the outside world when he was with Korra like this.

He focused on the sounds of her breathing, her moaning, the smell of her skin, their bodies clashing together again and again.

"I'm so close, Mako…." Korra said, biting on her lips.

He was already thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could… what would send her over the edge?

He quickly pulled one of his hands away from hers and started rubbing her clit.

"Fuck! Mako! Yes, Mako…"

He grinned as he rubbed her harder. Korra's back arched and she started shaking.

"Come for me," Mako groaned.

Korra made noises he never thought she'd make. She moaned, she whined, she cursed.

But when she moaned his name, not just said it, but _moaned _it, like it was the most important word in her vocabulary, Mako couldn't hold back any longer and he came.

He felt her walls clench around him as he exploded within her. Korra dug her fingernails into his back and scratched him as they finished together.

They kissed each other in between moans. Mako ran his hands up and down Korra's body, giving her chills while she fingered his hair.

They didn't say anything after they reached their climaxes. Mako simply collapsed on top of Korra and they just listened to each other's breathing.

"Am I crushing you?" Mako said, finally breaking the silence after a while. He was afraid his body weight on her was too much.

"No, I love the feeling of your skin on mine." She squeezed his ass and then rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"Wait, something's on your back."

"Probably sweat. I think we just burned more calories than we ever did in the pro-bending arena."

"No, it's blood! Mako, sit up."

He did as she said, wondering how he could have gotten blood on his back.

"Oh, fuck, I completely scratched your back."

"It's okay," Mako said, kissing Korra's neck.

"No, let me heal you."

"I'm fine, let's just lie down and cuddle."

Korra smiled. "After I heal your back, we can cuddle. Let's go to the shower."

And so the two of them got up and crammed themselves in Mako's small shower.

Korra ran the water and bended it so it was concentrated on Mako's back.

"Is that better?" Korra asked him as she healed him.

He loved it when she took care of him like this, like he was the most important person in the world to her.

"Mmm, yes, thank you."

Korra kissed his back once he was healed and then Mako turned around. He shut the water off and picked his girlfriend up.

"Now, we're going back to bed."

"Okay," Korra giggled.

Mako grabbed a towel and hastily threw it over them. Korra rubbed it against their bodies so they were somewhat dry by the time they reached Mako's bed.

"Do you want me to blow out the candles?" Mako asked her as he laid her down on the bed.

"No, I like them. And I don't want you to leave me, not even for a second."

Mako smiled at her and climbed into bed.

They got into their usual cuddling position; Mako flat on his back, Korra's head on his chest, their legs tangled together, and her hands on his chest. But they were naked this time which made everything feel so different, so sensual, so right.

Korra sighed happily. "I could stay like this forever," she said.

"Me too. Tomorrow I think we should stay in bed all day."

"Mmm, that's a good idea," Korra said.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes," Korra said, her eyelids starting to close.

"We should sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Korra said, rubbing her hands on Mako's chest.

"I love you, Korra. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before."

Korra smiled to herself. "I'm glad, because I'm in love with you. Never let me go."

"Never," Mako promised, wrapping his arms around her and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Korra's Point of View

Korra looked at herself in the mirror, fighting the urge to rip the dumb dress off of her body.

It was short, dark blue, tight, and extremely uncomfortable. It highlighted all of the parts of Korra that she desperately wanted to hide - her breasts (which always seemed to get in the way when she bended), her scars, the little bit of extra fat at her hips. She wanted to cover it all in pants and her usual tank top. And her hair was another problem altogether. Pema had brushed it out of its usual style and it kept getting in her face.

"Korra, why do you look so miserable?" Pema asked her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Because I look stupid."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful! My dress fits you better than it ever fit me."

Korra smiled. "Pema, you would still look amazing in this dress."

"After four kids? I'm lucky I look good in anything!"

Korra shook her head at her and looked at herself in the mirror again. "I feel stupid."

"Well, you don't look stupid. And I know that Mako's going to love it."

Korra blushed at the mention of his name - _Mako_.

"Thank you so much for covering for me. I don't know how I can repay you."

It was all thanks to Pema that this weekend was happening, that Korra was going to spend the whole weekend with him, that she was going to lose her virginity to him. There was nothing they had to do this weekend for either of them, and so they both jumped at the chance to spend the weekend together and finally have sex.

"Oh, it's no problem. Tenzin needs a break from training with you anyway. It'll be nice for him to relax, too."

"Yeah," Korra agreed, thinking about Tenzin and how stressed he can get despite being such a powerful airbender.

"Honey, are you nervous? You keep biting your lip."

Korra quickly let go of her lip. "Yes," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"That's perfectly normal. But I know Mako is going to take good care of you. Because if he doesn't, I'll personally beat him up, I don't care if I can't bend!"

Korra laughed and gave Pema a hug. She reminded her so much of her own mother and she was thankful for her. She didn't know who else to talk with about her feelings for Mako; she considered Asami, but that would be awkward. She's told Naga all about Mako, of course, but Naga doesn't seem to care very much. Pema understands what it's like to be in love with a bender with a unique personality.

"You better get going," Pema finally said, breaking off their hug. "You're going to drive him crazy if you're late."

* * *

><p>Korra walked up the stairs to Mako's apartment slowly. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she approached his door.<p>

_Why am I so nervous?! Get a grip, Korra!_

Ugh, she didn't understand what was wrong with her. It's just Mako, she told herself as she rang his doorbell. _Just Mako_.

Almost immediately, she heard his footsteps. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

The door finally opened, revealing Mako in his signature red scarf, dark pants, and a stark white button down shirt.

"Hi," Korra said softly. He looked calm and cool. Was he feeling nervous? Was he thinking about what they were going to do?

Mako didn't say anything back; he was too busy scanning his eyes up and down the length of Korra's body. She suddenly felt self-conscious, like she was in front of a crowd giving a speech with all eyes looking at her.

"I brought your favorite," Korra said, lifting up a bag of takeout food, trying to draw his attention away from her body.

"I- I didn't know you owned a dress," Mako stammered, ignoring the food completely.

Korra felt her cheeks heat up. The dress was a bad idea. Why does he keep looking at her like that?

"Yeah, well, I borrowed one from Pema. Now, are you going to let me in or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?"

"Oh! Yeah, um, come in…" Mako opened the door wider and let her in.

Finally, Korra entered Mako's apartment. She walked to the kitchen to put the food out. She knew he was walking behind her and she started feeling self-conscious again, wondering if he was looking at her butt.

"How was your day?" Mako asked her as she took the food out of the greasy brown bag.

"Terrible. Tenzin picked today of all days for me to practice meditation. You know how much I suck at meditation."

It was awful. All she could think about was Mako…. Mako naked on top of her, Mako touching every part of her, Mako whispering in her ear, Mako kissing her everywhere….

"You're not that bad," Mako said as he pulled out his chair to sit. Korra quickly did the same, grateful that the power to firebend did not include the power to read minds.

"Yes, I am! I can never stop thinking. And today I couldn't stop thinking about tonight…" She regretted it as soon as she said it. What came over her…?

"Is that so?" Mako said, clearly amused.

"Wipe that fuckin' smirk off your face," Korra demanded, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Does he fantasize about her? Does he lie awake every night wishing she was there with him?

"It's okay, I've been thinking about you all day, too…" Korra's eyes widened, but she had to play it cool...

"Is that so?" she countered, copying Mako's voice and using his own words against him.

Mako rolled his eyes. But then, more seriously, he said, "I thought we'd never get an opportunity to do this."

"I know," Korra agreed in between bites of her dumpling, "How did you manage to get Bolin gone for the whole weekend?"

Seriously, how did he do it? Bolin loved their apartment almost as much as pro-bending.

Mako's face lifted up into one of her favorite smiles of his. It was the kind of smile he made when he was satisfied with himself.

"I just told him the truth, and he was more than happy to spend the weekend with his friend."

_What?_ He didnt!

"Mako!" Korra exclaimed, "You told him that we're having sex!" Oh fuck, how embarrassing is that?! What he must think of them...

"Who do you think has been wanting me to set this up?"

That doesn't make sense. Why would he- what would make- no, she just couldn't picture it, Bolin telling his older brother to get it on with the Avatar.

"How am I supposed to look at him again?" she groaned.

"Korra," Mako said softly. He put down his chopsticks and reached for Korra's hand. She happily obliged, letting him twist their fingers together. "He's my brother. I tell him everything, you know that."

Korra bit her lip. "I know, it's just… I had to lie out of my ass to get this weekend."

She wished she had a sibling to confide in, someone she could tell everything to. She could tell Pema a lot, but no way she could she tell her how just Mako's hands running up and down the sides of her stomach made her ache with need, how just him holding her close to him made her want to peel off their clothes and get into bed.

"What did you tell Tenzin?" Mako asked her, bringing her back to reality.

"That I'm staying with Asami for a girl's weekend."

Mako snorted. "And he believed that?"

"Pema was in on it, and he'll believe anything she says."

Mako gave her a smile, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "Imagine Tenzin finding out what you'll really be doing this weekend."

Korra sank her teeth lower into her lip, images of Mako naked consuming her brain again.

"He thinks I'll be doing my nails, but I'll really be doing you," she said, her cheeks heating up again.

"Should we clean the table up?" Mako said suddenly, his voice hoarse.

Korra laughed. Was he just as eager as her to go to his bedroom?

"Yes," she replied, already getting up.

She helped him clean the food up, hastily shoving the containers into his practically empty refrigerator (she would have to go grocery shopping for him at some point this weekend), and throwing the dirty plates in his sink.

When they were done, she looked over at Mako. He was running his hands through his hair like a maniac. He looked so nervous and it was amazing to see that she had that effect on him.

"Well," Mako finally said as he wiped his hands on his pants, looking anywhere but at her, "should we um, well, um, maybe, go-"

Mako couldn't finish what he was trying so hard to say because Korra pulled him into her and kissed him like she had been wanting to do all night.

It took him barely a second to place his arms around her and start kissing her back.

Korra already felt the need tugging at her. She had to tell Mako what she wanted or she would go crazy.

"I want you to take me to your bedroom," she said, breaking their kiss.

Mako didn't have to be told twice; he scooped Korra up in his arms and started walking her to his bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him as he carried her.

When he opened the door to his room, Korra's senses were flooded with this beautiful rosy light and this intoxicating smell.

"Mako… this is beautiful…" Korra couldn't believe how nice the room looked; there must have been a hundred candles and a thousand rose petals decorating the room.

Mako placed her gently on his bed and then he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"You like it? I wasn't sure if candles were your thing, but, I mean, who doesn't like candles, right? So I figured I would buy them-"

"Mako, get down here and make love to me."

He had started pacing like he always does when he's nervous and unsure of himself and she wanted him to be in her arms where she could reassure him.

"Okay," he said simply, climbing on the bed and placing his knees on either side of her hips.

He then put his hands on the side of her face and started kissing her so softly, so sweetly, so slowly.

Korra moved her hand over Mako's chest, loving the feeling of his muscles under her fingers. But the cloth of his shirt was in the way. She wanted to feel his skin.

Mako started rubbing his hands up her thighs, hiking her skirt up. Korra wanted all their layers to be removed so they could touch each other properly.

"Too many clothes," Korra breathed, "Mako, I want to take off your shirt."

Mako sat up and so did Korra. She decided to unbutton his shirt quickly, wanting, no, _needing _to feel his skin against hers. She wanted to rip it off him.

Once all the buttons were undone, she pulled it down his arms and threw it across his room.

"Hey, that was expensive!" Mako teased her.

"I don't care." She just wanted him naked.

Mako looked so sexy, so fucking sexy in just his pants and scarf, but they had to go. So she started with his scarf, unwrapping it from his neck, but, instead of throwing it across the room like the shirt, she leaned over and gently placed it on Mako's night table. She knew how important his scarf was to him. It was a part of his identity.

Once Mako's chest was free of clothing, Korra couldn't stop herself from tracing his pale skin. She felt the grooves of his chest, the hardness of his muscles, the softness of his nipples…

Mako leaned in and kissed Korra softly. "I love it when you touch me like that," he breathed against her lips.

"Mmmm," Korra said softly.

"Take off your dress for me," he whispered.

Korra had been itching to get rid of the dress all night, and so she gladly reached for the bottom of it and pulled it over her head, throwing it across the room hastily like she had with Mako's shirt.

Then Korra remembered that she wasn't wearing anything under it. She figured it was sexy, the whole no bra look, and then she thought, hey, what the hell, who needs underwear, anyway?

But she kind of wished she was a little more covered because Mako was just looking at her and she started to feel embarrassed again. What did he think about her body? Her scars, the unevenness of her breasts, that extra fat in her hips that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she worked out. _What did he think?_

"You're staring," she said, wishing, suddenly, that the room was darker so he couldn't see the redness in her cheeks. Fuck, how many times was he going to make her blush? He was the only guy who could make her blush.

"You're beautiful," he said so quietly, so simply, so genuinely, she forgot about all the parts of herself she didn't like.

"Touch me," Korra whispered, feeling a surge of confidence. She took Mako's hands in hers and placed them over her breasts.

Korra laid down on her back and Mako started rubbing her, his fingers tracing the sensitive skin of her breasts.

Korra let out a small moan and dug her fingernails into Mako's back. Maybe these things were good for something after all.

"I want to feel you everywhere," she whispered, suddenly losing control of her words.

"You will. I promise."

Mako kissed her neck, sucking on that spot that he knew drove her crazy.

But then he started going lower…. he trailed his tongue across her breasts, pausing to suck on her nipples. Korra squirmed underneath him and gasped at the sensation.

He went lower still, kissing her stomach, her scars, and then suddenly he was so low that she could feel his hot breath in a place she only imagined him being near in her midnight fantasies.

"Mako, you don't have to… I didn't even shave…" She could barely speak.

"Shhhh," Mako said. "I want to."

He wants to?

She felt him part her legs wider and position himself between them. Then, without warning, he placed his tongue on her folds and began exploring her.

"Oh!" Korra gasped. She dug her fingers in Mako's hair. He was licking her, sucking her, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

"Mako, shit…"

And then he found it, her clit, and she knew she was going to come undone.

"Shit, shit, shit…" She wanted to scream. She pulled at Mako's hair, her eyes tightly shut. She was someplace else.

"I want you to scream my name," Mako said as he bit down on her clit lightly, sending an immense wave of pleasure over her.

Korra moaned. "Mako…."

"Louder, Korra," he said as he started to pick up his pace, sucking her faster and applying more pressure.

"Mako! Fuck, I'm going to come! Mako, please…" She couldn't take it. Shit, she had played with herself before, but it never felt like this.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them, and that's when it became too much. She had to let go.

"Oh, fuck! Mako!" Korra screamed out. She shook, unaware of anything else but him.

Her climax was unlike anything else she had felt before. She didn't know she could feel like this.

After a while (who knows how long), the sensation dulled and she was able to think again, she was able to breath again.

She opened her eyes and saw Mako looking up at her. He was still rubbing his hands over her thighs.

"Mako… you didn't have to…" She was still trying to catch her breath.

Mako crawled up to her so they were face to face again.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed," he said, rubbing his hands down her body.

"I've always dreamed of you eating me out, but I didn't know it would feel like _that_." Seriously.

Mako kissed her softly. "You've dreamed of me eating you out?" He sounded shocked.

"I've dreamed about it, masturbated to the thought of it..."

Mako made a noise she never heard him make before. It was guttural. It was sexy.

"Tell me about you masturbating," he said, kissing her neck.

Korra gulped. "I… I always do it after I shower at night after everyone else has gone to sleep."

"Go on," he urged her, sucking on her neck.

"Um, I lie in bed. Naked. And I start thinking about your face, your smile, your eyes. And then I picture us together, in your bed, like how we are now. We're naked and kissing and sweating and you're touching me all over. And then you always move lower…." Korra was feeling that need between her legs nagging her again.

Mako made that noise again. "Keep going," he encouraged her.

"You go lower and in my fantasy you tease me, you act like you're going to eat me out but then you don't and it drives me crazy. And while I think about this, about you teasing me, I'm rubbing myself and fingering myself and moaning your name."

"Like this?" Mako asked, moving his hand down to her vagina and slipping a finger into her.

"Shit! Y-yes, like that."

"And then what do you do?" he asked as he started pumping his finger in and out of her.

"I-I, shit, I touch my breasts and I imagine your tongue on me…."

Mako used his other hand to rub Korra's breast.

"Then what?" Mako asked, slipping another finger into her.

"Mako, I-I c-can't…"

"Do you want me, Korra?" he asked, sucking on that spot on her neck again.

"More than anything, more than anything…"

Korra reached down at his crotch, where, sure enough, she felt his bulge through his pants. She grabbed it, trying to make him feel her need.

He groaned but continued fingering Korra.

"Y-you want me, too," Korra said, rubbing him harder.

"Fuck."

"Did I turn you on?" Korra asked him, applying more pressure.

"Of course you turned me on. You just saying my name turns me on. But you moaning my name, screaming my name, it's my undoing."

Korra bit down on her lip. She loved him. So much.

"Please just take your pants off already. I've been dying to see your dick."

Mako laughed and sat up, taking his fingers out of his girlfriend. He reached for his belt, but Korra sat up quickly and stopped him.

"Let me," she said, unbuckling his belt for him.

She slid his pants down and Mako helped her get them down his legs and off the bed.

But she was confused when she saw his boxers.

"Silk boxers? Since when do you wear silk boxers?" Korra had memories of seeing his usual, cheap striped boxers, not these fancy silk ones.

Mako's cheeks flushed. "I, um, wanted to look nice for you…" he said, rubbing his hand on his neck, looking terribly embarrassed, even though a minute ago she was telling him how she masturbates!

"You bought silk boxers for me?" Of course, he would. He bought candles for her, rose petals, even silk boxers! Korra sighed and kissed Mako's neck, the spot where his hand had been rubbing.

"I'd buy anything for you," he said. "I'd buy the fucking world for you if I could."

Right now, she didn't want the world. She wanted him. _All _of him.

Korra slid her hands down his boxers, his _silk_ boxers, and he moaned at her touch.

She smiled to herself, thrilled she could make him feel the way he made her felt.

It was time for these boxers to go. Korra took her hands out and leaned back so she could take off the last piece of clothing that separated them.

All she could do was stare at his length once the boxers were finally off of him. She didn't realize he was that big… she felt that need burning within her again and it became too much.

"I want you inside of me," Korra breathed. "Now."

"Hold on," Mako said, his voice strained. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

Korra waited on his bed, leaning on her elbows, resisting the urge to touch herself. What was he getting in there?

Before she could think about it, he was back and on the bed, a tube of lube and a ton of condoms in his hands.

"Mako! How many times do you expect to have sex tonight?" She laughed.

"Oh, um, I, well, I just took a handful, I mean, well, um, you know…"

"Mako, I'm kidding. You're so fucking cute when you're flustered."

"Oh," Mako laughed and Korra kissed him softly. Fuck, she loved her boyfriend.

"I like this, though," she said, picking up the lube. It sounded sexy to her.

She opened it up and squeezed some into her hands. She rubbed it between them to warm it up and then she coated Mako's penis with it.

She shivered as she felt him in her hands. He was so hard, so smooth...

"Fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes. "Korra," he gasped, "I still need to put a condom on."

"I know," she replied, "I just wanted to do that to you."

Mako sighed contently as Korra ripped open a condom from its package.

"Now, let's put this on you." She couldn't wait any longer.

Mako opened his eyes and watched as Korra slid the condom down to the base of his penis. She then took more lube and rubbed it over the condom, loving the feeling of him in her hands.

"I swear, keep touching me like that and I'm going to come."

Korra laughed. "Don't come yet, Mako, not until you're inside of me…"

"I want to be inside of you." And then, before she knew it, Mako pushed her down so she was lying on her back again, his penis touching her folds.

"Wait!" As much as she wanted him to thrust into her, she also wanted lube on her, too.

Mako sat up so quickly he almost hit her. "Is something wrong? Do you want to stop? Are you okay?"

"Mako, calm down. I just want you to put some lube on me before we start." She smiled at his reaction. She knew she was safe with him. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to do.

"Oh…"

"Babe, I'm not going to tell you to stop. I love you."

Mako smiled. "I love you, too," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Then, he sat up and got some lube. He rubbed some of it between his hands like Korra had done and then he rubbed it between her wet folds.

"Shit, Mako…" she moaned as he touched her.

"Mmm, you're so wet, Korra, I don't know how much of a difference this lube is going to make."

"Just get in me already. Make love to me." She really couldn't wait any longer.

Mako laid down over Korra and positioned himself at her entrance like he did before.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Yes…." she couldn't speak, not with the tip of his penis touching her, not with his hands on the sides of her bare skin, not with the mixture of lust and love in his amber eyes.

She felt him enter her and they both moaned at the feeling.

"Mmm, Mako…"

He went slowly at first, thrusting into her gently, too gently.

She had thought of this so much, but no amount of imagining could prepare her for how it felt. She didn't know it was possible to feel this close to him, but at the same time not close enough. She needed him closer to her.

As if he could read her mind, he found her hands and pinned them over her head, intertwining their fingers together. This position made him hit her at a different angle, making Korra moan.

"Please go faster, Mako, please…"

"Anything for you," he whispered.

Mako picked up the pace and Korra's hips moved against his at the new, faster rhythm.

He groaned with each thrust into her. Korra didn't even know what noises she was making. She couldn't help it; she was a vocal person in everything she did.

"Mako… oh! Fuck! Mako, Mako, please, no, please, no, fuck, no, oh…."

She was practically whimpering it felt so good. She felt everything so forcefully and fully. Mako's lips on hers. The clashing of their sweaty skin. Him deep within her, hitting her deeply, touching her soul.

"I'm so close, Mako...," Korra trailed off, biting on her lips. Or was it Mako's lips? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore.

Korra felt one of Mako's hands leave hers and travel down to her clit where he started rubbing and pinching it.

"Fuck! Mako! Yes, Mako…"

It was what she needed to finish...

Mako rubbed her harder, thrusted into her harder and her back arched and she started shaking.

"Come for me," Mako groaned.

She was. She was coming for him. She moaned, she whined, she cursed.

Korra felt herself release all that tension for the second time that night. Not even a second later, she heard him groan and curse as he came. She dug her fingernails into his back and scratched him as they finished together.

They kissed each other in between moans. Mako ran his hands up and down Korra's body, giving her chills while she fingered his hair.

They didn't say anything after they reached their climaxes. Mako simply collapsed on top of Korra and they just listened to each other's breathing.

"Am I crushing you?" Mako said, finally breaking the silence after a while.

"No, I love the feeling of your skin on mine." She squeezed his ass and then rubbed her hands up and down his back.

But something felt weird on him. Something was wet and hot.

"Wait, something's on your back," she said, concern lacing her voice.

"Probably sweat. I think we just burned more calories than we ever did in the pro-bending arena."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"No, it's blood! Mako, sit up."

He sat up reluctantly and Korra leaned into him so she could look at his back.

"Oh, fuck, I completely scratched your back." There were marks all over it and most of them were oozing blood.

"It's okay," Mako said, kissing Korra's neck.

"No, let me heal you." She had to heal him. She couldn't stand the thought of a single scar on his skin.

"I'm fine, let's just lie down and cuddle."

Korra smiled. "After I heal your back, we can cuddle. Let's go to the shower."

And so the two of them got up and crammed themselves in Mako's small shower.

Korra ran the water and bended it so it was concentrated on Mako's back. She loved doing this, healing him. She loved taking care of her tough firebender.

"Is that better?" Korra asked him as she watched the scratches slowly disappear.

"Mmm, yes, thank you."

Korra kissed his back once he was healed and then Mako turned around. He shut the water off and picked his girlfriend up.

"Now, we're going back to bed."

"Okay," Korra giggled.

Mako grabbed a towel and hastily threw it over them. Korra rubbed it against their bodies so they were somewhat dry by the time they reached Mako's bed.

"Do you want me to blow out the candles?" Mako asked her as he laid her down on the bed.

She looked at them and were surprised by how much higher they were compared to when they first came in the room.

"No, I like them. And I don't want you to leave me, not even for a second."

Mako smiled at her and climbed into bed.

They got into their usual cuddling position; Mako flat on his back, Korra's head on his chest, their legs tangled together, and her hands on his chest. But they were naked this time which made everything feel so different, so sensual, so right.

Korra sighed happily. "I could stay like this forever," she said.

"Me too. Tomorrow I think we should stay in bed all day."

"Mmm, that's a good idea," Korra agreed.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes," Korra said, her eyelids starting to close.

"We should sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Korra said, rubbing her hands on Mako's chest.

"I love you, Korra. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before."

Korra smiled to herself. "I'm glad, because I'm in love with you. Never let me go."

"Never," Mako promised, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
